Fanfiction 🏖
When Esme Little was first born into the world, she has opened her book on her own life story and has started writing on it. But as a baby, she still had to put up with 6 year old Tylar, the stubborn diva of the family. This is Esme's life. Characters *Esme Little - Esme is a curious, affectionate and sensitive pookie. For her age, she is a very quick learner. Lily is also an old soul, and thinks deeply about things. She loves bears and turtles, and loves to watch Bunny Barn. *Tylar Little (6) - Tyler is a conceited, unmannerly pookie. She acts like there is not a soul above her and despises her sisters and brother. Tylar never seems to think before she asks, but deep down in that cold, hard shell, there is a kind and affectionate Tylar that her family doesn't know about. *Cyrene Little (4) - Cyrene is a warm and creative girl. She, like no body else in her family, must sleep with sound and a faint light, so her parents set up a lava lamp and an Elmo DVD in her room. Cyrene is extremely social and loves making new friends. *Dakota Little (2) - Dakota is a people-oriented, fun-loving and gentle pookie. He is very athletic and loves playing with his cat stuffie, named Socks. Socks is a creamy orange cat with black stripes and blue bead eyes. Despite his age, Dakota is already in Junior Soccer and Basketball and takes swimming lessons without water wings. *Jenna Little (12) - The middle. Jenna is athletic and smart, and like Sabrina, enjoys being with her siblings. But at the same time, she wants to be with her friends. She is a social butterfly. *Sabrina Little (18) - The biggy of the family. She is like a second mother to her younger siblings, helping out with the meals while mom is gone, and driving them to the places they need to be. Sabrina is normally helpful, kind and enjoys helping her siblings with their homework. She has a boyfriend on the soccer team named Rowan. *Octavia Little (17) - Octavia is your average 17 year old prep. Popular, pretty, attractive, and captain of the cheer team - and there's no way she's going to let anyone take that away from her. She has had a total of 11 boyfriends over 3 years and isn't gonna stop there. *Yancy and Kristofer Little (35 and 37) - The parents of the family. Chapter One - The Morning November 21, 2015 'Yancy' 3:00am "KRISTOFER!!" I screamed his name at the top of my lungs at 3:00am on the dot. Kristofer came rushing out the living room. "What's the problem?" he asked. "MY WATER BROKE!" I yelped. "AND I'M ABOUT TO PUSH ANY SECOND!" I was in a little bit of tears. "OKAY! JUST LET ME START THE CAR!" he replied, and immediately started up the car. I scrambled in and he drove like a madman to the hospital. 'Kristofer' 3:04am As we got there, Yancy was breathing heavily. "Hello! My wife is about to give birth. Her water just broke four minutes ago. "Okay. Name and age?" the lady at the desk asked. "Um, Yancy Little, age 35." I stuttered. "Okay. Go to floor 4, the children's ward. Go upstairs and on the elevator, go left to room 342." she said. I got a wheelchair when we got up the stairs, and spammed the button. The elevator came to a stop, and I raced to room 342. "Can't you go faster?!" Yancy yelped. "I'm going as fast as I can!" I replied. We finally got to the room. I was really looking forward to seeing the pookie. Chapter Two - Esme Is Born November 21, 2015 'Esme' 4:24am A big, beaming bright light flashed directly into my chocolate brown eyes as I opened them for the very first time. I instantly realized I am not in the womb anymore. "Where am I?!" I screamed. My voice was oddly translated in high-pitched squeaks. "She-she's beautiful." The female penguin near me said. She loved me and gave me kisses on my head. "Congratulations, Yancy and Kristofer!" a male penguin with black hair, navy blue glasses and a big white coat cheered. "It's a healthy and happy baby girl! What will you name her?" "We'll call her Esme." the female penguin said. "Great!" the male penguin said. "Esme will be warmed for one moment." "Ssshh.. relax, Esme. Everything will be okay. Mumu is here." the female penguin called "Mumu" whispered. So, I'm Esme.. Esme is me. ''I thought. "I'm Duh-Duh, Esme!" another male penguin said and smiled. I was then warmed, weighed and wrapped in a pink fluffy wrap. It was comfy. A fuzzy feeling warped around my body as I snuggled against the warmth. I was then carried in Mumu's arms while the "Duh-Duh" penguin started the car. We then were going to a place called "Home". I was looking forward to it. ''Really looking forward to it. 4:43am 'Cyrene' I abruptly woke up and immediately wondered where Mumu and Dudu were. "Sabwina!" I hollered to biggy. "What is it, Cyrene? It's four in the morning and I have cheer at 8. What?" she asked, yawning. "Mumu and Dudu are gone!" I cried. "They're probably driving home with the new baby. Come with me to the living room. I'll go get Tylar, Jenna, Octavia and Dakota." Sabrina patted me on the head. I then skipped over to the living room, and everyone else followed. Octavia turned on the TV, and switched over to Nick Jr to keep us younger kids entertained. Octavia and Sabrina immediately whipped out their phones and started clicking around on them. Sabrina made a phone call to her cheer team's captain, Jocelin, saying our baby sister is being born, and apologising if she is acting lazily. "I cannot wait fwor the new pookie to cwome!" I giggled. "Sabwina, when are Mumu and Dudu going to be home?" I asked Biggy. "I just got a text from Mom. She will be home very soon." she replied. I turned my head to watch Dora, and Tylar sneaked over and started yanking Octavia's hair. "AH!" Octavia yelled. "Cut it out, you pest!" she whipped Tylar's hand off her hair. "You little brat!" Octavia stomped her foot and sat back down. Octavia is very protective of her hair. Our uppie, Anais, an American Eskimo puppy, jumped on my brother Dakota's lap as Anais licked Dakota's face. Dakota gave Anais a hug. I turned my head over to Tylar. "Tylar, aren't you excited?" "Mo!" Tylar snapped. "When you twurn six, Cyrene. Woo're only four. I don't want anwother pookie in this house to shware with!" she started sobbing a bit. Tylar isn't good at sharing. She just hoards everything and screams. Mumu and Dudu's shiny orange Range Rover pulled up, everyone scrambled over to the kitchen. "Mom and Dad are here!" Octavia smiled. We all ran over to the door. "Come in, come in!" smiled Sabrina, as she opened the door for mom and dad. They walked in with a pink little bundle in their hands. "Everyone, this is Esme!" Mumu said. She turned over the bundle and saw a cute face. She was sound asleep. I cried a little. Chapter Three - Clothes And Diapers November 21, 2015 'Esme' 5:03am Mumu carried me down a hallway with a taupe-colored walls. She walked down some stairs and turned to the right. It must be my room, and was truly beautiful! It had Corfu Pink walls, and a fiber-glass window! It was so cool! Mumu set me on a Rosy Pink table and took of my blanket. She threw it into an unsteady taupe thing. "Esme, that is a crib!" Mumu pointed to the crib. Mumu peeked in the closet and tba